


show me

by cuubism



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, BAMF Magnus Bane, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Early Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuubism/pseuds/cuubism
Summary: Later, Magnus would wonder how he moved so fast. He certainly didn’t think of it. One moment, he was listening to Isabelle, the next he was hurling all the magic in his body at the circle member rushing up behind Alec, at the blade that had just left his hand.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887421
Comments: 22
Kudos: 177





	show me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by anon on tumblr:
>
>> may i request #40 with bamf magnus?  
> #40 - "You saved my life."
> 
> takes place around 1x13 

“You don’t have to be here, you know.”

Magnus looked at Alec, standing beside him in the dark hallway, and tried not to feel hurt by the words.

“I’m already here,” he argued, “no point turning back now.”

Alec didn’t look at him, his gaze was intent on the closed door before them. “There’s still time. You don’t have to be involved. We can probably handle it.”

“Well, I’m bored,” Magnus said, a bit more snappily than he intended, “and Lilith knows shadowhunters can’t handle anything on their own.”

Alec looked at him then, eyebrow raised, and Magnus set his jaw, staring resolutely forward.

“Where on earth is that signal?”

As if on cue, Alec’s phone buzzed, and he steadied his bow in his hands. “Now.”

Magnus blasted the door in and they stormed into the room, startling the group of circle members who were sitting around a table at the center. They jumped to their feet, and Magnus threw the first one across the room with a burst of magic while Alec shot another with an arrow.

“Couldn’t have done _that_ without me,” Magnus said, gesturing to the splintered door.

_“Concentrate.”_

They took out the remaining circle members with little difficulty, watching each other’s backs. As Alec shot the last one, Jace and Isabelle appeared around the corner.

“We got the prisoners,” Izzy said. “The building's cl—”

Later, Magnus would wonder how he moved so fast. He certainly didn’t think of it. One moment, he was listening to Isabelle, the next he was hurling all the magic in his body at the circle member rushing up behind Alec, at the blade that had just left his hand.

He blasted the man with the full force of his most desperate magic, tearing him and his blade apart at the molecular level, shattering him into nothingness. The moment of actually noticing the circle member was there—that didn’t exist. There was just the bright flare of his magic, reality flickering like the light glinting off a seraph blade, and then—nothing.

Alec spun around, but there was nothing for him to see. He blinked in confusion, looking at Magnus. “Did you just—save my life?”

Magnus winked at him. The thing was, it took quite a lot of power to erase something from existence. Throwing the circle members against the wall? Easy peasy. Disintegrating one without even breaking a sweat? Well, Magnus was rather impressed with himself, to be honest.

“Told you you needed my help,” he said to Alec, and passed out.

Magnus wasn’t sure if his pounding headache woke him, or if the headache was a side effect of being awake. Either way he was grateful for the dim lights in the living room, and the blanket draped over him.

“You want some tea?”

Magnus jumped, about to throw himself upright before he realized the voice was Alec’s. Alec was sitting on the coffee table, watching him. He looked vaguely amused.

“You’re—here,” Magnus said, dumbfounded.

Alec’s brow furrowed. “Of course. Am I—not supposed to be?”

“No, but I’m sure you have important Institute things to be doing. You don’t _have_ to be here.”

He unintentionally parroted Alec’s words from earlier, and Alec frowned.

“About that—”

“It’s quite alright.” Magnus raised a hand to stop him from speaking, grimacing as the movement spiked his headache. “You’re under no obligation to include me in your patrols.” The thought that Alec wanted to keep him separate from his professional life kind of hurt, but it was something he just had to accept.

“No, Magnus, that’s not what I meant.” Alec reached out to take Magnus’s hand, kind of tentative, like he thought maybe Magnus wouldn’t want him to. Magnus squeezed his fingers. “Of course I want you there. I just—worry about you.”

Magnus blinked. “You worry about me?”

“Yeah.” Alec looked away, though he kept his grip on Magnus’s hand. “I just don’t want you to be anywhere where you could get hurt.”

Magnus softened under the words, but he still felt the need to point out: “I didn’t get hurt.”

“You turned a guy into air particles.”

“I say again, _I_ didn’t get hurt.”

“Think the fact that you were just passed out on the couch begs to differ.”

Magnus huffed, “Technicalities,” and Alec grinned. It was lovely to see on his face.

“Well, then, technically speaking, you’re not leaving this apartment for at least twenty-four hours. You need to get some rest.”

“And you’re going to take care of me during this convalescence, I suppose?” He meant it as a joke, but Alec nodded.

“Of course.”

Magnus swallowed past the lump in his throat and tapped Alec on the chin. “Well, I guess I can handle being mother-henned if it’s by someone so pretty.”

Alec smiled and leaned in to kiss him, holding Magnus’s face between his hands. It was so nice, Magnus thought, kissing him.

“By the way,” Alec said, reaching up to run a hand through Magnus’s hair. “I appreciate you saving my life, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to prove yourself to me. I already know how magical you are.”

His lips twisted as finished speaking, as if he didn’t mean to phrase it _quite_ that way, but Magnus grinned, delighted. “Oh, you _do_ , hmm?” he teased, touching a finger to Alec’s lips, which made Alec smile again.

“Wanna come over here and show me?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://cuubism.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
